Dia
by blackcurrent626
Summary: Dia adalah orang yang kucintai. Orang yang telah kutunggu selama ini untuk kembali. /"Hm… tadaima, Ichigo…" /Generally Ichiruki. RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Dia © Michi626**

**Warning: Gaje deh -_-**

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

.

.

Dia tidak jelek, jadi kau bisa bilang kalau dia cantik. Dia memang tidak mempunyai tubuh yang proposional untuk ukuran seorang gadis, ia bisa dibilang bertubuh pendek (sttt… jangan sampai ia dengar, aku bisa dibunuhnya) dan dadanya nyaris rata (sttt... lagi. Jangan sampai ia dengar!).

Tapi aku menyukai dia apa adanya. Rambutnya yang hitam legam kini dipotong lebih pendek dari satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Penampilannya yang jauh berbeda, dengan badge wakil kapten divisi tiga belas yang melekat di lengan kirinya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa.

Namun ada pula hal yang tidak berubah darinya. Sorot mata sepasang iris violetnya yang masih tetap penuh ketegasan, namun sarat akan kelembutan. Sifatnya yang tidak berubah—sama seperti satu setengah tahun yang lalu—masih tetap suka memukul atau menendang orang seenaknya.

Suaranya yang lantang, yang selalu bisa menarikku dari keterpurukan sedalam apapun. Teriakan semangat dan uluran tangan yang ia berikan, membuatku tegar, membuatku merasa yakin bahwa aku bisa menghadapi kesulitan seperti apa pun.

Aku sungguh bersyukur dia masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana kehidupanku jika tidak ada dia.

Kau tahu? Betapa sulitnya aku menyelamatkannya ketika dia akan dieksekusi di _Soul Society_ dua tahun lalu. Betapa paniknya aku ketika mendengar dia kritis sesaat setelah mengalahkan seorang espada di Hueco Mundo. Betapa sedihnya aku saat tidak bisa melihatnya lagi karena aku kehilangan kekuatan _shinigami_-ku setengah tahun yang lalu.

Dan sekarang, setelah sekian lama, aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Itu pun lagi-lagi karena dia. Sehingga malam ini kami bisa melihat bintang lagi dari atap rumahku, setelah mengalahkan para pengguna _fullbring_ yang telah menipuku.

.

.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek menyipitkan mata pada seorang pemuda berambut jingga yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia merasa risih karena dari tadi sepasang mata coklat pemuda itu tak henti menatapinya.

Sang pemuda mengerjapkan mata, baru sadar akan perbuatannya. Lantas ia terkekeh pelan. "Tidak ada," jawabnya asal, masih menatap wajah gadis itu.

Mengerutkan kening, gadis itu memprotes, "Kalau begitu kenapa menatapku terus dari tadi?" Jari telunjuknya menuding wajah pemuda itu, "kau pikir aku tak tahu?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Rukia." Pemuda itu pura-pura mencibir, menjauhkan tangan Rukia dari depan wajahnya. "Aku tak melihatmu, kok," elaknya.

Rukia lebih menyipitkan mata sebentar ke arahnya sebelum membuang muka, kembali menatap langit yang bertaburkan bintang. Membuat langit berkerlap-kerlip akan cahaya.

"Rukia," panggil si Pemuda. Rupanya dari tadi ia masih menatapi gadis berambut hitam itu.

Rukia menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Hm? Ada apa, Ichigo?"

Ichigo diam sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suara, "Apa… tak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanyanya ragu. Sepasang matanya bergerak gelisah.

Mengerling dari sudut matanya, Rukia mengamati Ichigo. Lalu sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Kau mau aku mengatakan apa?" ia bertanya balik. Membuat Ichigo merengut.

Tawa Rukia pun berderai.

"Hm… tadaima, Ichigo…" bisik Rukia halus. Sorot matanya melembut dan itu—mau tak mau—membuat jantung Ichigo berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ichigo untuk balik tersenyum dan menjawab pernyataan Rukia, "Okaeri, Rukia…"

'Ya, selamat datang kembali dalam kehidupanku, Rukia…'

.

.

Sudah kubilang kan? Dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia selalu bersikap apa adanya, dan dia lah orang yang kucintai.

**Fin**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Halloooo~**

**I'm back with IchiRuki. Hahaha, setelah hiatus selama lebih dari enam bulan, Michi kacau! Mau nulis fic kaku banget. Yah, hasilnya malah jadi gini. Semoga yang baca ga kecewa ya ^^"**

**Ne, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

**Review, please?**


End file.
